Pequeños relatos
by herms weasley
Summary: estos son poemas propios, que de verdad no sabia donde podia publicarlos asi que lo hice aca, solo espero que los lean son cortitos y me gustaria saber la opinion de personas imparciales
1. Chapter 1

Hola, estos son poemas sueltos que he hecho , son propios , salidos de mi propia experiencia de los sentimientos que varias veces me inundan, pero el primero es como mi vision del amor , no hay como grandes reglas de tiempo puede durar ese ciclo un año como diez pero queria demostrar algo que espero descubran, el segundo se podria decir que salio en un momento de reflexión profunda, sobre la vida y como me sentia en aquellos momentos , mas creo que estoy dando demasiadas explicaciones , si les gustan los poemas , léanlos y dejenme un rr para saber como lo hago y no deprimirme que me esta dando faltas de inspiración por culpa de los bajos rr que tienen mis historias, es simplemente apretar el boton que dice go y poner como estuvieron no les cuesta nada

**Bueno los dejo con mis pequeñas creaciones**

**Estaciones de Amor y Desengaños**

Recuerdo días de invierno,  
Cálidos, como de verano  
Porque te encontrabas tú a mi lado  
Entregándome tu calor, dándome tu mano

Después llego la primavera  
Con aires de otoño vagabundeando  
Nuestro amor se estaba enfriando  
Con la obcecada rutina llegando

Ahora estoy en verano  
Pero, siento en mi piel el frío  
Del invierno que me a alcanzado  
Al no tenerte mas a mi lado  
¿Por qué me dejaste el corazón congelado?

Y a mi vida llego el otoño  
Con halo de primavera revoloteando  
Junto con él coqueteo descarado  
De tener a otro que me deje el corazón desbocado  
Y empieza el rito de nuevo  
De las estaciones, del amor y de mi calendario.

**Pendo de un hilo **

Pendo de un hilo  
Caigo en el abismo  
De la soledad  
De la oscuridad

Que me atrofia los sentidos  
de terror, de pánico no expresado  
Por caer en la vulnerabilidad  
De no saber que va a pasar

Pendo de un hilo  
Caigo en el abismo  
De la soledad  
De la oscuridad

Que me atrofia los sentidos  
Que me hace pensar  
En las vidas que se van  
En un abrir y cerrar

De ojos adoloridos  
De corazones cansados  
De esperar  
Una supuesta felicidad  
Que juega a las escondidas  
Que me esquiva sin parar

Pendo de un hilo  
Caigo en el abismo  
De la soledad  
De la oscuridad

Que me atrofia los sentidos  
Que me llena sin parar  
Que me hace rogar  
Poder hallar el regocijo  
Que la vida supuestamente da

La sangre corre por mis venas  
Mi corazón la bombea  
Siento, sufro,  
Como, duermo  
Entonces porque me siento  
Así, muerta

Pendo de un hilo  
caigo en el abismo,  
de la soledad  
de la oscuridad

que atrofia mis sentidos  
que me hace derramar  
lagrima reprimidas  
por el miedo a la vulnerabilidad  
por terror a la soledad

pendo de un hilo  
caigo en el abismo  
de mi soledad  
de mi oscuridad

**Y bueno que les pareció, lo demás creo que ya lo saben dejen REVIEWS, y si les agrado lean mis fic o poemas sobre harry **

**Bueno besos **

**hems weasley hermana de Quid Morgan**


	2. Angel

**Hola, vengo con un pequeño poema , espero que les guste y ahora a leer**

**ÁNGEL**

Entro en tus alas,  
Me haces volar,  
De una manera distinta  
Que todos los demás

Eres un ángel  
O yo lo imagino  
Soy la que necesito  
Algo que me encadene  
A este mundo frío

A este mundo  
Que se pudre  
Sin poder decir  
Alto que todo esto  
Solo me hace mal

Eres tu el indicado  
A convencerme  
De que no me deje morir  
El que me haga  
Darme cuenta  
De que existe algo  
Por lo que vivir

No lo se la verdad  
Lo único que se  
Que eres mi ángel  
El que me hace volar

Hasta hacerlo doloroso  
Pero me produce  
Un placer infinito  
Darme cuenta de que  
Todavía no he muerto

De que no he caído,  
En las garras de  
Esa dama infinita  
Que me hace ir a su reino  
Estando aun en vida

Sálvame, de ella  
De su tentador tacto  
Que me dice que no  
Es necesario, sufrir  
Si se puede, no sentir

Sálvame, de la desesperación  
Sálvame, de la destrucción  
Sálvame del dolor  
Sálvame de mi propia desolación

No se si será oída  
Mi suplica, venida de la desolación  
O si este es un deseo,  
De lo que queda de mi corazón

Bueno por fin terminado lo unico que les pido son R/R POR FAVOR tanto si les gusto o no dejadme uno

Bueno besos

Herms weasley

Hermana de Quid Morgan


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aca dejo un pequeño poema dedicado a mi familia, expreso todo lo que sentí cuando mi mamá estuvo hospitalizada muy grave, bueno espero que les guste

_**La muerte ronda**_

_Estamos toda la familia_

_Reunida en una habitación_

_De este hospital_

_Con el corazón vació_

_Y nublada la razón_

_Que no quiere despertar_

_Estoy expresando_

_En simples palabras_

_Pensamientos que rondan mi cabeza,_

_Que atormentan a mi corazón_

_Tú estas rodeada de mangueras y demás_

_Tu vida pende de un hilo_

_Y mi mente no puede pensar_

_La coherencia ha dado un paso atrás_

_Eres la que me dio vida_

_Y ahora te veo tumbada_

_Sin saber que va a pasar_

_La muerte se hace una posibilidad_

_Se tumba a tu lado_

_Sin saber si arrancar_

_La vida que supuestamente se te extingue_

_Y yo aca sin nada que hacer _

_Veo al los demás que se encuentran_

_A mi lado llenos de pesar_

_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde_

_Me obligo a razonar_

_Pero quisiera dedicar _

_Estos simples versos_

_A ustedes en especial_

_A mi padre, que se encuentra agobiado,_

_A ti que estas en esa cama, _

_A mis hermanos, que se encuentran angustiados_

_A todas las personas_

_Que no quiero perder jamas_

_Quisiera ser una niña pequeña_

_Y poder entrometerme en sus sueños_

_Sin vergüenza de que eso no se deba_

_Recostarme a su lado y pensar_

_Que en esa situación se extingue todo mal_

_Quisiera seguir siendo inocente_

_Y creer que son para siempre_

_Pero me he dado cuenta _

_Demasiado tarde quizás_

_Que un día tendré_

_Que aprender a vivir sin ustedes_

_Y que nada volverá a ser igual_

_Pero quisieras decirles_

_Con estos sencillos versos_

_Que los quiero a pesar _

_De toda palabra hiriente_

_Que de mis labios saliesen_

_Me gustaría volver a disfrutar _

_Esos paseos de noche_

_Que me hacían soñar_

_Esos paseos de noche_

_Que son lo mejores recuerdos que me pudieron dar_

_Se que no son perfectos_

_Nunca les he exigido serlos_

_Lo único que pido _

_Es que me quieran sin miramientos _

_Con mis virtudes y defectos_

_Como los quiero yo_

_Aunque en algún momento_

_Nos hayamos hecho daño mutuamente_

_El rencor muchas veces es solo aparente_

_Pero por hay he escuchado _

_Que el amor es para siempre_

_Nadie es perfecto_

_Todos herimos en algún momento_

_Pero yo los amo sin miramientos_

_Con sus virtudes y defectos_

_Por eso estos versos_

_Fueron hechos para ustedes_

_Para expresar todo lo que ocurre con mi mente_

_La felicidad me inunda_

_La dama infinita, inmortal_

_Ha decidido dejarte atrás_

_Y así yo poder disfrutar_

_De tu compañía unos días más._

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero sus**_ Reviews, _**para saber que les pareció

Sin nada más que decir

Besos

herms weasley


	4. música

Hola, bueno el otro dia estuve escuchando música y me vino la inspiración , así que escribi estos pequeños versos, dedicado a este arte.

**_Música_**

La música,

Miles de recuerdos afloran al pasar,

La melancolía,

Se hace dueña del pensar,

Y mientras las gallinas cloan

En el pastoral,

Y los autos chirrían

En la ciudad

Y así en lo urbano y lo rural

La música es universal.

Y te susurran al oído una canción

Y se te graba a fuego en el corazón

Y en otro lugar, en otro momento, en otra situación

Esa melodía te ara revivir la emoción

Que guardas en un cofre de tesoros

Que se encuentra en tu interior.

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado, asi que si me dejan un pequeño rr no le haria ningun asco

Besos

Herms weasley, hermana adoptiva de quid morgan


	5. Chapter 5

Hola acá vengo con otro poema...dedicado a todas las personas que escriben. es sobre lo que siento yo al hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy jugando con las manos  
Haciendo cosas que no se  
Como escribir versos  
Que se pierden en mi mente  
Enclaustrados, desean escapar  
De la cárcel que yo no consigo liberar  
Y viene un salvador  
Un papel, de fino color  
Seduciéndome a mí pesar  
De confiarle mi dolor  
Que libere mi interior

Y mientras mi exorcismo comienza  
A manos de la tinta su gran compañera,  
Que no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en la fiesta  
Y mi interior convulsiona  
Los versos pierden la cordura,  
Por su ansiada libertad  
No ven el riesgo de arrancar  
De la burbuja que les genera mi pensar.

Y como niños descubriendo el mundo  
Se muestran sin ningún pudor  
Y se plasman en el papel  
Con ayuda de la tinta, su amante fiel.

Pero me da miedo por los versos  
Que van perdiendo la inocencia  
Creyendo que los esperaba era puro amor  
Y a veces encuentran pura decepción  
De gente incomprensiva  
Que no entiende su alegría

Y yo continúo con mi catarsis  
Que me libera de mí  
Que me hace olvidar lo que fui  
Que me hace expresar lo que pasa aquí  
Y mientras me confieso  
El papel va tomando forma  
De un gran tesoro  
Y se queda conmigo hasta el amanecer  
Para quedar relegado  
Al lugar mas importante de mi ser.

Y un día lo volveré a ver,  
Con otra forma, como otro ser  
Y me seducirá, para que confié en el  
Y yo caeré vencida otra vez  
Rendida a sus pies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno acá esta, espero que me dejen algún Reviews para saber que les parecio y que me ayuden con el titulo

besos con sabor a Remus

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


End file.
